


Normal (Oc Amber backstory - Angst)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: Oc Amber Backstory [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (Read the flipin tags!!!) A short bit about Amber's childhood.
Series: Oc Amber Backstory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Normal (Oc Amber backstory - Angst)

Normal. She thought it was normal. She thought it was normal to wake up in the middle of the night to her parents arguing, she thought it was normal to hear the thumps and crashes of her father getting physical. She thought it was normal that her parents never shared a bed, or were ever around each other during the day.

She didn't know it was wrong, but she did know it was scary. She knew it was scary when her mom would get cut or bruised. She knew it was scary when the screaming would scare her mom into running down the street. She knew it was scary when her older brothers would shield her and her little sister from her father. Or why her father hit his children.

She didn't know as a child why her parents split, or why another woman moved in. She didn't know who that woman was of why she was there. She didn't understand why that woman wanted them to call her "mom". She did not understand why the woman was so loud, why the woman yelled and hit. She didn't understand why the woman drank. She didn't know why she was only able to see her real mom every so often.

But she learned. She learned it was wrong and she learned to hate it. She learned to want to run as her mother did. She learned it was not normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and kudos are highly appreciated :>


End file.
